Ebirah (MLP)
Ebirah (エビラ, Ebira) is a giant mutated lobster kaiju who first appeared in the 1966 Showa Godzilla film, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. He is a member of Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Mutant faction members and King Ghidorah's Alien faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Showa ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' Lurking in the oceans around Letchi Island in the South Pacific, this giant stalked. Striking during storms, sailors often last sights were that of a mammoth crimson claw crashing down. However, Ebirah's true purpose would soon be revealed. When a boat full of a carrying the Mane Seven crashed onto an island they found the hideout of the Gray Changelings. This group was a terrorist organization intent on building an army. With the organization dabbling in radioactivity, the left over radioactive materials from their weapon development gave birth to the island's giant inhabitants. Both Ookondoru of the sky and Ebirah of the sea. Whether the creation of these monsters was an intended side effect of their work mattered not. The creatures still fulfilled a purpose to the organization, especially Ebirah. No vessel of any kind could ever touch the island's shores without the ruby-hued giant attacking them. The water born kaiju also prevented anyone from escaping the island. A trait that proved useful for the slave labor the terrorist group depended on from Infant Island. The only known repellent that assured the Gray Changelings's ability to travel back and forth, was a yellow liquid extract. This bitter fluid was created from fruits that grew on the island. Grinding the fruits and converting it into a mist allowed the organization to hold the crustacean at bay. This process required a massive amount of manual labor to produce the liquid in the quantities needed. To achieve this, the Gray Changelings depended on the hostage slave labor from Mothra's Infant Island. However, during the Mane Seven's stay, they awoke Godzilla. The nuclear leviathan immediately advanced on the nearby Ebirah. The two titans fought. The gigantic undersea animal was able to hold his own for awhile, until Godzilla turned his heat ray onto him. His body searing from the blast, the creature retreated. The next day, the creature was awoken from his watery sleep by the advancing Gray Changelings' boat. Tricked by those they enslaved, though, the vessel was not carrying the correct repellent but a placebo. Ebirah remained unfazed and shattered the boat with his gigantic claw. Soon, though, the crustacean was once again in sight of Godzilla. The King of the Monsters had moments ago crushed the Gray Changelings base and was now looking for his next challenge. As Godzilla advanced toward the water, the two squared off once more. However, Ebirah was met with defeat. Tearing both of his pincers from his forearms, Godzilla stood triumphant. The lobster cried in pain before he dove into the waves in retreat. The King of the Monsters then proceeded to mockingly open and close the detached pincer he had forcefully removed. Ebirah then swam away without looking back. ''All Monsters Attack'' Years later, Princess Twilight and Prince Spike dreamed of visiting Monster Island. The isle contained Godzilla, Minilla, and other kaiju. One of the inhabitants was Ebirah. Like before, the giant crustacean engaged Godzilla in combat. This included volleying a rock back and forth before the fight was moved to the water. Although in his natural element, shoving Godzilla underwater, Ebirah was overpowered. Rising to the surface, the King of the Monsters once more ripped Ebirah's scissor-like pincer from his body. Before Godzilla could continue the attack, the giant crustacean swam away in retreat again. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' One of the lesser pawns in the Changelings's plans for domination, Ebirah was unleashed to destroy an oil refinery just outside of Canterlot in the initial onslaught. The Earth Defense Force attempted to stop this colossal crustacean, to no avail. Shortly thereafter, special soldiers were released, armed with advanced lasers. Performing acrobatic stunts, the troops managed to sever both of the monstrosity's claws. As they prepared to destroy the seismic shrimp's head, Ebirah disappeared. The Changelings, a mysterious insect-like pony race from the badlands, revealed that they were responsible for Ebirah's disappearance, along with a multitude of other monsters that were attacking major cities across the globe. These creature's true intents were being masked, however, for it was the Changelings who had actually released these creatures as a part of their plans for conquest. When the true intentions of these beings came to light, the monsters were unleashed once more. This time, however, there was one creature in Equestria who stood in the Changelings's way: Godzilla! Ebirah and Hedorah, the smog monster, were sent to Canterlot Bay, where they encountered Godzilla. They were forced out of the surf by Godzilla's atomic ray and when he rose from the sea, the heroic reptile fired another beam at his enemies. As quickly as they had arrived, Ebirah and Hedorah were instantly annihilated. Gallery Ebirah (1966).jpg|Ebirah in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Ebirah (1969).png|Ebirah in All Monsters Attack Ebirah (2004).jpg|Ebirah in Godzilla: Final Wars Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju